


A Good Man

by littleladyyoda



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Forbidden Love, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, can't stop won't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: He knows he doesn’t deserve her, not by a long shot. He knows she should have someone far different than him -- someone who doesn’t keep her up half the night worrying before they roll in the door with black eyes and bruised knuckles. A man who can give her vacations and fancy dinners and hand-holding in the moonlight.Diego Hargreeves/Vanya HargreevesA drabble from Diego's POV
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	A Good Man

Diego Hargreeves is not, he knows, a good man. A good man would let her go.

He knows he doesn’t deserve her, not by a long shot. He knows she should have someone far different than him -- someone who doesn’t keep her up half the night worrying before they roll in the door with black eyes and bruised knuckles. A man who can give her vacations and fancy dinners and hand-holding in the moonlight.

He’s thought about walking away a million times, but he knows he wouldn’t get two steps from her before being pulled back like a magnet. Something about her keeps him coming back for more, time and time again, in spite of all the reasons it can’t and won’t work. There is no amount of adrenaline in the world that can compare with the sight of her lying in his bed and wearing his shirt, her hair in a ponytail and lips puffy from his kisses.

He knows the day will come when she meets someone new or he fucks it up beyond repair. He carries this bone-deep knowledge of impending doom like a soldier in a foxhole. There’s no use in trying to walk away before disaster strikes. He’s in this until the end -- until catastrophe and Armageddon reign down upon his heart.

He knows that, whether he only has her for two more days or two more months or two more years, he will hold the memory of her close to him for the rest of his days. The way she looks at him – like he hung the moon – is the image he conjures up in his worst moments. The way that she so effortlessly believes in him fuels him to walk away from things he previously couldn’t have imagined turning his back on. 

He isn’t a good man. But, because of her, he hopes someday to be a better one. 


End file.
